


Asena

by aminmela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Healing, My First Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminmela/pseuds/aminmela
Summary: After the death of her brother, Asena makes her way to the bunker to seek refuge with the Winchesters. She meets human!Castiel, who has recently lost his grace and is on the run.





	1. Serendipity

 

_Asena, I’m so sorry. They will come for you next. Find the Winchester’s._

This was to be his final contact, thirteen words and an address. The taxi driver honked his farewell, Asena very nearly turned round and dove back into the toasty cab. Thunder rumbled, and she huffed a lock of hair from her eyes. If ever there was a time to be brave.

She picked up her little faded suitcase and stepped off the curb onto the damp leaves that littered the parking lot of a very abandoned looking industrial building. There was nothing for miles in any direction. Nothing but a sketchy forest and a few run down farm houses.

Asena knew about the things that went bump in the night. She knew that that was what her brother was really doing, he was a hunter, and something had followed him home.

The entrance to the bunker he mentioned was surprisingly easy to find, hard to open, harder still to convince herself to descend the rickety iron ladder. As she landed, the dull thud of her boots echoed through the empty chamber before her.

She was scared, she didn’t want to call out. But at the same time she needed to announce herself. Hunter’s never liked being snuck up on. She descended a staircase, and left her suitcase by the bottom. A few more timid steps and she came into a well-lit, cosy looking living space.

Swords and relics littered the walls and display cases around the room, but the light was warm. There was a couch or two, and an old gramophone in the corner. She eyed the books that were scattered across the one table in the centre of the room, made her way carefully over to them. Suddenly, she recognised the metallic tang of blood in the air. Smudges of red stained the pages, and pools gathered in the cracks of the old table. Her eyes widened as she followed the trail down onto the carpet where dribbles marked a trail that led away from where she stood.

She started to back up, her mind reeling.

 _I have to get out of here_.

As she turned to flee, a shriek left her lips. There was a man standing behind her. He wore a light brown trench coat, underneath his tie was crooked and Asena really couldn’t say what colour his shirt used to be. It was too stained with the blood that leaked down from a wound on his collarbone.

She jumped back, but the man was too fast. He snatched her wrist and pulled her towards himself.

“Who are you?” He demanded. His voice had a pleasant growl to it, but Asena was too preoccupied by his vice-like grip to fully appreciate it.

“I’m sorry,” she squeaked, “my brother, Jack, he said I could come here. Please,” she added with an embarrassing wobble, “don’t hurt me.”

Her eyes raised to his, and she felt herself relax. Strong though he may be, those eyes were not evil. His expression was stern, and intense as his eyes searched her own. Asena held her breath, waiting for his verdict.

“I don’t know a Jack.” He said, and released her.

Asena snatched her hand back, and rubbed her wrist subconsciously. “He was my brother… He said I could come here. I’m sorry, I should have knocked.”

The man had been staring off into the distance, suddenly his eyes snapped back to hers. “What is your name?” He asked.

“Asena, ah, Miller.” She breathed, and after a beat of silence asked, “What is yours?”

The man looked away again, “Castiel.”

He turned around and stalked away. Asena stared at him for a moment, and then trotted quickly after him. “Hey, wait. Uh, Castiel.”

He never slowed, but Asena followed his silent form none-the less as he made his way to a small room that smelled a bit like an old supply closet. Asena paused inside, if she held her arms out she could touch both walls at once, the thought made her shiver, and she returned her attention to Castiel. He was reaching up, rather awkwardly with one hand to retrieve something from a box just above his head.

Asena cleared her throat, “Ah, sorry to bother you again, but I don’t suppose you know anyone by the name of Winchester?”

Castiel paused and turned to look at her. His eyes alight with renewed interest. He studied her wet hair, and muddy boots, then returned to his digging.

“I do know the Winchesters. They are not here.”

“Ah,” said Asena, she bit her lip. “And do you know when they might be coming back?”

Castiel gave a humourless chuckle, “I had rather hoped to find them here myself… So no - argh.” He suddenly stepped back, and clutched his shoulder.

Asena stepped forward, arm outstretched to help. “What can I do?”

Castiel cringed, and peeked at her with sheepish eyes. He seemed to weigh his choices for a moment and then sighed. “I, uh, I need to clean this… There are bandages in that box there, if you wouldn’t mind?”

Asena eyed the box above their heads and shrugged. She dusted her hands on her jeans, and using the bottom shelf as a foot-rest heaved herself up so she could see into the box. It was in fact a first aid kit. She smiled in triumph, and secured it in one hand. As she twisted to hand the box to Castiel, her boots slipped on the shelf, and her stomach lurched as gravity claimed her.

The box slipped from her fingers, and the bottom of her chin caught on the shelf on her way down. As she landed, the box exploded, showering her in a confetti of gauze and tape.

She groaned, and lifted a hand to her head as heat flooded her cheeks. Castiel bent to kneel before her, and brushed a stray lock of hair as well as half an unrolled bandage from her face.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Asena nodded with a chuckle, and rubbed her jaw. “Ow, yeah, I’m fine. Just lost my footing, sorry.”

“You are bleeding.” He said, touching her chin ever so lightly with one finger.

Asena flinched, “Ah, it’s nothing I’m sure. Not compared to you! What happened anyways? Hunt go wrong? It wasn’t a vampire was it?”

She peeked up to see if her feeble attempt at humour was well received, and found herself staring into his eyes. His expression was intense, like he was trying to see into her soul. She held her breath, hyper aware of his fingers on her chin, of the very confined space they had found themselves in. In that moment she had to admit that he was strikingly handsome, not just his azure eyes, there was a rugged sort of attraction in the stubble that covered his jaw. In the ruffled hair and creased jacket.

Finally he answered, “No, it wasn’t.”

Asena had quite forgotten her question. So she gave a tight smile and forced herself to breathe.

She cleared her throat softly and touched his collar. “May I?”

He nodded once, and she focused on slipping his jacket back, hissing in surprise when she saw all the blood soaking into the shirt. Asena spared him a glance, full of sympathy, then smoothed the jacket back down.

“Ah, you’re gonna have to take, erm, all that off. I need to see the wound.”

Again he simply nodded, and began loosening his tie. Asena looked away, she closed her eyes and tried not to bite her lip. She had taken a first aid course. Once, a long time ago. So this should be easy. Who cares if the man was ridiculously attractive? She opened her eyes and bit her lip. Yes - ridiculously attractive. She looked at the shelf behind him to avoid staring at his exposed torso.

He cleared his throat softly, and Asena took a calming breath. She looked down into the first aid kit, and grabbed an antiseptic bottle.

She poured a small amount onto a clean gauze swab and asked. “So what did this?”

He didn’t answer at first, and Asena risked peeking a glance at his expression. Big mistake… He was watching her. She frowned and looked back at the deep line that was splitting the skin in two just over the top of his collar bone. He was damned lucky. Any lower and it might have severed an artery. A few inches lower and it would have been his heart. As she touched the gauze to the wound he hissed, she mumbled an apology, and dabbed the wound lightly from end to end.

“It was an angel blade.”

Asena frowned, “An angel blade? Like… Made from angels?” She smiled, and then shook her head at his stern expression.

“Made for angels,” He corrected, she frowned again. “To kill angels.”

She shook her head, “Angels don’t exist.”

He chuckled, and she peeked up, found herself mesmerised, and ended up staring at his smirked lips as he said, “What makes you say that?”

She glanced back at the cut, which was almost clean. “Well, the astounding lack of evidence for one thing. My brother was a hunter, he never mentioned angels.”

“Not many know about us.”

She raised an eyebrow and paused her work. The wound was clean. She didn’t know if it needed stitches, if it did she wouldn’t be able to help with that anyway.

“Us?” She asked. Castiel nodded, and looked away. She smiled, “You think you are an angel?”

He looked back into her eyes, serious, and infinitely sad again. “I was.”

She bit back her retort, there was true pain there. The kind one does not joke about. Her heart, so recently opened with grief of her own, reached out to him. She laid a hand on top of one of his. “I am so sorry, whatever happened. It’s not right for me to make light of it.”

He stared into her eyes for a long while, but she didn’t - couldn’t look away. Suddenly he touched her chin again, so tenderly.

“Your turn,” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Asena gulped, her nose burnt as he opened the antiseptic. Her breath released. “Oh… Right. Don’t worry about that. It’s really nothing.”

He was already back with a soaked gauze. Asena tilted her chin, feeling ridiculous as he held her head steady and dabbed so carefully at the minuscule cut she was sure the silly shelf had inflicted on her.  Heat flooded her cheeks, how could she be so clumsy?

Castiel touched her burning cheeks, and she lowered her head. His thumb brushed along her cheek bone, and her blush deepened. The way he was looking at her, like he’d never seen a woman swoon over him before. Honestly, she was being ridiculous, and this whole wounded soldier routine was doing a number on her sensibilities.

“Don’t downplay your pain.” He said seriously. Asena frowned briefly, confused. “It is alright to grieve the dead.”

Her frown deepened, though she lent forward to catch his words properly. “How did you?...”

He smiled a little sadly, “Some things even a fallen angel can tell. Your soul is grieving.”

The rush of emotions was unexpected, and strong. She swallowed her grief and searched his face for the hint of a lie. Castiel was looking down, and Asena marvelled at the tiny shadows his eyelashes cast. She felt drawn, so inescapably, to the soft curve of his lips.

Thinking she must be mad, she touched him softly, and lent forward to kiss him on the cheek. Gods the smell of him alone sent her straight to Hell.

“Thank you,” she whispered, if only so she could linger a moment longer near his lips.

He caught her chin as she pulled away, she froze, and searched his eyes carefully. What was he thinking? His eyes were burning again, that intensity that rocked her to the core, what was he watching so intently?

Slowly, like a man savouring each and every molecule of air that separated his lips from hers, Castiel drew her back to him. Asena’s breath hitched, and her heart stopped. His lips were so damned soft, unforgivable as they brushed hers so gently before moving away a fraction. He drew a shaky breath, and Asena felt her abdomen clench. His thumb brushed her bottom lip, and then moved down to rest in the hollow of her neck.

As he breathed out, her lips parted and the taste of him filled her mouth. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, and he closed the distance between them. He seemed so uncertain, like he was experiencing each touch in a thousand different ways, each for the first time. Asena reached up to hold the back of his neck, her fingers twined in a soft curl at the base of his hairline.

Castiel’s lips lingered longer with each kiss, Asena closed her eyes and gasped when suddenly he seemed to reach some snapping point deep within. His lips crushed her own, and his hand reached round behind her, pulled her forward until she took her weight on her knees and broke their contact. He lifted her with one arm, and pulled her onto his lap. Her knees buried in the soft sack he was sitting on, and she looked down at him. His lips were parted, his eyes hooded. She whimpered, and reached up to push her hair to the side. Their lips collided, and Castiel knotted his hand in her hair, holding her to him. His other hand rested on the small of her back. His pinkie finger twitched, and hooked in the loop of her jeans.

Asena’s hands travelled from his face, down the scratchy stubble and rested on his tensed chest. Her fingers trembled over the toned muscles. Castiel shifted his weight, and her knees slid further apart beside him. She broke their kiss in a gasp, beneath the curtain of her hair, Castiel’s eyes glowed with a deadly hunger. Asena groaned, and claimed his lips once more. She sucked lightly on his bottom lip, his hand reached lower, grasping her bum and pushing her forward against his lap.

His tongue traced her bottom lip, and then rushed to meet hers as she moaned at the friction created when she shifted her hips over him. His fingers clawed at her back, and slipped beneath her shirt to brush up and down her silky skin. Her own fingers clawed at his back, marvelling at the tight bands of muscle. Gods he was built like a warrior, his thumb brushed the edge of her breast, and she felt a tight knot of need clench in her abdomen.

Asena gasped and broke their kiss. “We… We can’t do this here!” She whispered between shaky breaths.

Castiel smiled impishly, “Why not?”

Asena lent back, one hand holding her hair above her head in a haphazard knot. “Because-”

Castiel lent up and bit her bottom lip softly, then claimed her mouth for his own, until her sentence died and was forgotten. His hands traced the softest, teasing lines under the very edge of her jumper, until Asena could stand it no more. Thinking she must be insane, completely mad in fact to even be considering it. But oh he tasted so good, and Heaven knew she needed this right now. She broke their kiss and pulled the sweater over her head. Castiel took it and threw it behind her. She seized his lips in her own, and rocked her hips against his groin. Suddenly the friction was not good enough. There was too much between them.

He seemed to be thinking something similar. His hands found her bra’s clasp, and he deftly snapped it open and threw it too over her shoulder. Asena gasped as his lips left hers. He bent his head, and she arched her back. Her eyes closed as she lent her head back, letting her hair fall back towards the floor. Castiel traced those maddeningly soft fingers down her side, teasing the very edge of her breast. She could feel his breath, hot and heavy against her nipple, but he only teased. She groaned as his lips bumped the puckered flesh. His nose brushed against the side of her, and then his tongue flicked out for just a taste.

Asena clutched the back of his head, her fingers becoming claws of need. He took the warning, and closed his mouth over her. His tongue sent jolts of electricity down to her core as he nipped and teased and caressed. Her fingers dug into his hair as she clutched him to her, and just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, he brought his head up.

Asena looked down at him, her pupils dilated in need, he smirked. His breathing heavy, and Asena growled. She found herself suddenly airborne, he picked her up and set her on the edge of a shelf.

He lent in, and stole a kiss, while his fingers flicked open her jeans. He broke the intense contact between their lips, and she lifted her hips so he could slide the trousers from her waist and toss them aside. His fingers brushed the lace against her skin, his forehead pressed against hers as he played with her waist band. Asena closed her eyes and breathed him in, when she opened her eyes, his were burning. Need, want, lust… It bubbled over, and the waist band snapped as he hooked his fingers beneath and ripped.

His eyes were feral, hungry as he stepped closer, Asena wrapped her legs around his waist, surprised as her skin met his. When had he taken his own pants off?

He paused, and brushed the hair from her face. His eyes held a question, he would stop right now, if she told him to. The thought made her smile, but she wrapped her hands around his neck instead, and brought his lips down to her own once more.

She didn’t kiss him, simply held him close so their breath mingled as she rocked her hips, and found the tip of him waiting. She closed her eyes as his tip brushed her waiting labia, already so wet. His eyebrows furrowed, and his lips parted. He took a step closer, bringing himself in between her folds, so he was seated at her entrance. They paused, to prolong the moment, to savour the before. Their breathing synchronised in gasps of anticipation and need.

“Cass?” Called a man’s voice suddenly from somewhere in the bunker.

Asena baulked. Castiel slammed a hand over her mouth. His eyes widened as he warned her wordlessly to stay quiet. They listened in tense silence for a few moments. Asena’s ears were strained, waiting for the slightest noise, when Castiel’s eyes glinted with mischief.

Asena’s breath hitched as he held his hand over her mouth, and pulled her close once more. Her eyes widened as the voice called his name again, this time from further away. It wasn’t enough to make him stop, his eyes locked on hers, cautioning her, even as he squeezed her bum, and brushed himself against her core once more. Asena’s lips parted beneath his fingers, and he moved a little closer, his tip slid an inch deeper.

Achingly slow, he slipped inside her Asena closed her eyes, and leaned into his hand, her jaw slackening as he settled deep inside. He paused, gave her a moment or two to adjust, and then his shaft twitched impatiently inside her.  

She opened her eyes, and found his dark with lust. His lips were parted, and she longed for another taste. He met her gaze, another male voice sounded, and a spike of adrenaline shot through her. This was madness, they were going to be caught! His hand tightened over her mouth, and he pulled her closer, driving himself a little deeper. Her eyes widened, and then fluttered closed as he pulled himself back, only to re-anchor himself a few seconds later. He moved so slowly at first, each infinitesimal movement sending shivers through her core.

Even when the voices came a little closer, when she thought for sure they would catch them. Castiel only held her mouth shut, and rocked his hips a little faster. The tight knot of need began to unravel, and Asena widened her legs around him, rolling her hips and arching her back.

Her head fall back only as far as he would let it, and his other hand travelled round from her back to trace her mid-line, until his thumb brushed her breasts, and he bent his head to seize her nipple between his teeth. This time he wasn’t so gentle. His tongue massaged her bud erect, and then he nipped and played with his lips and teeth. The sparks of electricity added to the waves of her mounting pleasure. She groaned against his palm, and his hand tightened, warning her to stay quiet even as he bucked his hips harder, driving himself deeper. She pulled herself up, so the warmth of his tense abdomen touched her torso, the motion changed the way their bodies moved together, and his fingers tensed on the small of her back. As close as she was, he might be even closer, the thought made her tremble. He half lifted her as their lust deepened into a dangerous, gasping need to be closer.

She dug her nails into his back and rolled her hips, her heels slapped against his thighs in time to his urgent movements. His breath was hot on her flesh as the tip of him touched that little nub deep inside her. Gods but it felt good, there was no want for friction, or girth. Each tiny movement sent impossible shivers through her body. He pulled her roughly into him, so her weight was mostly being supported by his one arm, and increased his tempo.

The voices may have stopped, maybe they were watching. Asena didn’t care as Castiel bit his lip and drove himself harder and faster. She dug her nails into his back, his name stumbling from her lips even as he pressed his forehead against hers and squeezed his eyes shut. Her breathing was erratic, but muffled by his hand as he brushed against that sweet spot over and over until finally she bit hard against his hand and a million colours exploded behind her eyes.

As her walls clenched in waves around him, Castiel gave up the fight for control. As he came undone inside her, his hand slipped from Asena’s mouth, their foreheads pressed together. Sweat mingling as their bodies shuddered and then stilled together. Asena panted against his shoulder, her eyes closed as a bead of sweat made its way from her hairline to her lips. 

 


	2. Friends in High places

Of course, in the moments after, it is better to lie entwined, breathing in the salty air of shared bliss… But as the passion dulled, realisation dawned, and they changed in a flurry of giggles and curses.  
The man was tall, and shadowed in the alcove of the door.  
"Cass?" he said, clearly one of the voices from... before.  
Asena’s companion turned to the door, his shirt still off, trench coat in hand.  
"Dean. Where have you been?"  
The man gestured behind him, he stepped back, and Asena could see his face. Beatific green eyes set against a strong jaw and confused expression stared right back at her, their depth holding at least a thousand questions. "We were... out, Cass, what? Who?"  
Asena cringed and stepped forward, feeling dwarfed as she passed between Castiel and the new man, ducking out of the pantry room into the hallway before turning round and holding out a hand. "I am Asena Miller. My brother Jack sent me here, you must be Dean Winchester?"  
The man stared at her hand, and then her face, and with a final sceptical glance to Castiel shrugged and took her hand. His was warm and calloused, it engulfed hers briefly and then disappeared. "Yes, I am Dean, Jack sent you? Why, what happened?"  
Asena bit her lip. "Jack, uh, Jack's dead." She paused and swallowed, the grief still so near that saying the words felt foreign, wrong, like she was misquoting her favourite series in a room of fanatics. "He, uh, left me this note." She fished briefly in her pocket, and held out the blood stained piece of paper. Dean took it from her and bowed his head as he read it.  
He frowned, "Dead? That’s, ah, that’s terrible news. I'm sorry for your loss." Asena bit her lip again and shrugged. "Well, I am glad you got here alright. Did you sort her out Cass?"  
Asena blanched, and resisted the urge to look over her shoulder. The man behind her answered, "She helped me actually. They found me before I could get here."  
"Ah shit, are you ok Cass, did they... did they follow you?"  
"No Dean, I killed them."  
Dean frowned, "How?"  
"Luck, timing, exploding vehicles.”  
"Ok," Dean rubbed his brows wearily and stepped back. "Ok, look, we need to sort this out. Asena was it? Let us get you some coffee or something and you can tell us what happened. Cass, you drink coffee now right?"  
"I think so... There are many new things this body craves."  
Asena stared pointedly at the wall, and tried not to think about anything in particular. She ignored Dean as he raised his eyebrow at Castiel, and watched her carefully.  
A few minutes later, Asena was shaking the even larger, but slightly less calloused hand of the other Winchester brother. She actually had to crane her neck to meet his eyes. She smiled however, he had longish floppy hair, and the kindest eyes she'd ever seen. In a different world she could see them being friends.  
She cradled her coffee, too embarrassed to tell them that she preferred tea. As they sat around the strange little kitchen table, Asena bit her lip.  
"So tell us Asena, what was Jack doing this side of the Atlantic?"  
She flinched, and Sam touched the back of her hand sympathetically. She looked up, and smiled gratefully before drawing her cup close, her hands out of reach, and sighed. Dean and Sam sat across from her. Castiel thankfully was inspecting his coffee mug as though it had fangs. She had no idea how to handle that situation. What had she been thinking?  
She bit her lip as she thought of an answer to Dean’s question. How to tell them the truth, but leave out the parts that would make them cast her back out into the rain. She cringed as she swallowed the bitter liquid, and looked up, meeting Castiel’s gaze across the kitchen. He was watching her again with those intense eyes. The ones that could search her very soul, as if they could reach inside her and shake loose her secrets. One look like that and she’d be on her knees begging to spill them for him, anything for him to touch her again. For the briefest moment, her knees melted as she remembered those same eyes locking onto hers, holding her helplessly immobile as he slid inside her… She gulped and turned away.  
"It's all my fault. I came from the Highlands last spring for, erm, some research regarding a project I am working on with a university in Glasgow. Jack followed me here because he wanted to meet up with some friends in the hunter's circle. And no doubt to keep an eye on me... He fell in with some men taking on a witch near the border in Canada. I thought that was where he was... Until I came back to my apartment, and found him..." Her throat closed up, and she clutched her cup tight, surprised at the strength of emotions threatening to boil over. It would seem there was no way to tackle this without the attached sentiments.  
Immediately Sam was on his feet, he fetched her a paper towel, and she dabbed her eyes. "Thank you."  
"I am so sorry Asena, take your time if you need to."  
She shook her head and sniffled, allowing one single tear to escape before she clamped down on the grief and shoved it aside. "No, it’s alright. Ah, as I was saying, I found him by my desk, this note scrunched in his hand. His, ah, his heart ripped from his chest it looked like."  
"Werewolf?" Asked Sam, he looked to Dean, who could only frown.  
Asena shook her head, "No, I don't think so... It was too... Clean."  
Dean stood up and paced to the other side of the room, he rubbed his chin and then turned back, "Who was the meeting with in the North? Do you remember any names?"  
Asena shook her head. "No, I'm sorry I never asked."  
"It's ok," said Sam, "Asena where were you staying?"  
She cleared her throat and handed them her motel's room key. "I came straight here... I don't even know if the police, or... I'm sorry, for dumping this on you. You don't have to help me, I just... I didn't know where else to go." Her throat closed again, and more tears broke rank. She covered her eyes with her hands and squeezed them shut, biting her lip against the shock.  
Sam's chair scraped back as he came round the table and immediately enveloped her in a bear hug. Asena kept herself in a ball, appreciating his warmth, but unwilling to hug him back just yet.  
When she had a grip on herself, she pushed him away gently and stood up. She took a few deep sips of her coffee as she stood and walked round to the sink, pointedly ignoring Castiel as he watched her.  
Behind her Dean said, “Alright let’s go check it out. Cass you okay to watch her a bit longer?”  
Castiel looked up, “Of course Dean, but…”  
“I know, your grace and all. Look Cass we need to deal with this first alright? They won’t find you here, either of you. Just stay put and try not to get on each other’s nerves. Cass… No angel talk till we get back alright?”  
Asena’s spine tingled, and she turned round slowly. Angel talk… She glanced at Castiel, and then ducked her head when she found him looking at her.  
Sam left the room with a tight nod, and Dean walked to her and said softly, “Will you be alright alone with him?”  
Asena bit her lip and nodded, “It’ll be fine, I mean I don’t really know any of you so…”  
Dean smiled tightly and touched her shoulder. He left, and the kitchen went dead silent. Asena listened to her own breathing, until she heard Sam call out a farewell, and there was the distant sound of the door closing.  
She poured the rest of her undrunk coffee in the sink, and rinsed out the cup methodically. Suddenly Castiel was beside her, she jumped and stepped back. He was staring at the coffee with a frown.  
“I don’t care for it either.” He said sadly, and upended the contents of his own mug.  
Asena couldn’t help but smile, there was such… offense in his tone, as if the beverage could be responsible for all the bad things in the world.  
She stepped back, and bumped against the counter. It was ridiculous that her thoughts could be so jumbled. With everything going on, he should be the furthest thing from her mind.  
“Yes, well, where I come from tea is all the rage,” all the rage? Seriously Asena, get a grip. “We barely ever drink coffee at work, even though, it’s weird. Cause it’s just one ingredient difference, I mean, I still have sugar and milk, it’s just tea instead of coffee really. Shouldn’t be that big of a difference, but I guess over here they say you prefer coffee cause of the whole harbour thing.” She just couldn’t seem to stop herself from rambling. He was stepping closer with each word, and she had run out of space to step away from him. Her hands pressed against the cool paint of the wall, and she peeked up, to see him only a few feet away, walking forward with the strangest curiosity touching his lips. “I guess it has something to do with the caffeine, but tea has a higher caffeine content, we just don’t, ah, eat the leaves.” She whispered the last words as he stopped mere centimetres from her, she could feel his body heat warming the space between them, and gulped. She stared at his chest, refusing to look up and be charmed by those eyes.  
“I have never had tea.” He said softly.  
Asena closed her eyes and breathed out through her nose. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, then looked up into his eyes. He was so close that he had to look down to see her face clearly, and Asena had a wonderful glimpse of his toned shoulder through the parting in his shirt. She flicked her eyes up, to meet his own, and whimpered softly.  
“Why are we talking about beverages?” He asked, “I am new to this, the human experience, is this the normal custom after intercourse?”  
Asena blushed and barked out a laugh. She shook her head. “No, I don’t know. I’ve never done anything like that before.” She bit her lip, unwilling to admit her limited experience, but seemingly unable to spill anything but the truth while under his influence. “I mean…” She took a deep breath, “I guess I’m just a little… out of sorts. I don’t even know you, and then we… It’s just… Weird.”  
She blanched at the hurt that crossed his features. “Weird?”  
“Not weird, I mean it wasn’t weird. It was actually amazingly, mind blowing really, but argh.” She cringed and buried her face in her hands. “I’m sorry, I’m not good at this.”  
Castiel didn’t say anything, but Asena felt his hands wrap around her wrist, manacles that pulled her hands away from her face and held them against his chest.  
“I don’t understand.” His eyes were full of confusion, and hurt. Asena smiled.  
“Neither do I.”  
He looked down into her eyes, and she tried so hard, she really did, to lower her gaze or look away. But again, that intensity held her breathless. What was it about him? She forced her eyes away, down, to where his fingers held onto her wrists. The contact was not unwelcome, however much she was squirming to escape inside.  
Castiel looked down at the point where his thumb touched, where her pulse thrummed steadily just beneath the surface. Wonder in his eyes, he brought their hands up, and touched his nose to her skin, tracing a line over her wrist, like a blood hound scenting its prey. She stepped forward, helplessly drawn to him as he bent over her, his warm breath tickled as it grazed her palm and danced in her fingers.  
He looked up, almost startled to find her standing so close, and his eyes darted down to her lips.  
“I…” he breathed, barely above a whisper. Asena closed her eyes as his breath washed over her, leaving that intoxicating scent in its wake. “I want…”  
Asena opened her eyes, pupils dilating to see him so close, his own lips parting as he watched hers. Her tongue darted out, wetting her bottom lip as she breathed, “What do you want?”  
He looked up, and Asena felt her knees weaken at the undiluted lust raging behind his gaze. “You.” He said softly, his expression so confused, so wonderfully innocent and deliciously dissolute. She didn’t care what game he was playing. In that moment, she was willing to be whatever he needed, if only he would take that last little step, and claim her lips with his own.  
“You have me,” she said, scarcely able to believe her boldness.  
He looked up, lowering their hands as he did so. His other hand came to her waist and rested so gently there, his thumb traced a line up and down her abdomen, and then his fingers tightened and he drew her close.  
“What is this?” He asked through his teeth, “What spell have you woven over me, temptress?”  
Asena’s breath hitched, his lips millimetres from her own, she could almost feel the current jumping the distance, urging her forward. “I’ve done nothing.” She whispered.  
“Then why,” he licked his lips, and watched her breath huff in and out, “why can’t I resist this?”  
Asena blinked, “I…” her eyes fluttered, but she never got to finish her sentence.  
Unable to wait a moment longer, Castiel snatched her bottom lip between hers, and pushed her back hungrily, till her back slammed against the wall behind her. He growled, and lifted her, bringing her face to his level so he could kiss her uninterrupted. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving herself wholly to his touch. He growled, and her hair swung out behind her as he turned them round.  
He set her on the counter, pushed her back, and leapt up beside her. He crawled forward, and she sunk back. His hands on either side of her, his eyes travelled up and down her body briefly, and then he reclaimed her lips.  
Asena moaned into his mouth, desperate for more, unable to believe herself as once again she gave in to deliciously sinful desire. She stroked his cheek, and then ran her hand down his side and tucked her fingers in his waist band. He made a noise deep in his throat, and his hand slipped beneath her shirt. He reached for her breast, and briefly interrupted their kiss to hoist her up with one hand as his other flicked the bra clasp off. Her breasts swung free, and he pressed her back against the counter top. His fingers found and teased her nipple erect. He held her breast in one hand, and massaged the tender flesh for a moment, his hips grinding against her as he did so.  
She in the meantime had worked loose the button of his pant suit, and freed his member from within. As he kneaded her breast, she stroked his shaft. The bead of pre-ejaculate touched her thumb, so she spread it over his velvety tip and worked with his grinding motion until he twitched beneath her hands and pulled away.  
“I want, I want to…” Though his eyes were burning with age old need, his expression was so uncertain, so innocent.  
Asena nodded eagerly, and guided his hand down to her waist, to undo her own buttons and slide her jeans from her waist. She was already so wet, and she took him in her hand, guiding him to her entrance. They wasted no time, as soon as he felt her wet warmth, he thrust gently, and slid between her folds.  
Their breathing synchronised in a hitch and gasp as he buried himself all the way, and immediately started to rock into her. Asena wrapped her hands around his neck, and angled her hips so he pressed against the tight bundle of nerves with each stroke. She closed her eyes, and then buried her face in his neck as he lowered his body onto hers. She missed the feeling of his skin touching hers, but didn’t want to waste the moments it would take to remove his shirt and then her own.  
Instead she pressed her lips against his neck, over the point where his pulse could be felt faintly thrumming under her teeth, and sucked lightly on that point until he hissed into her shoulder and twitched inside her. He raised himself, so he could stare into her eyes, and she bit her lip.  
His lips parted, and his eyes held a question. She arched her back, and then met his eyes and whispered, “Faster, harder…”  
He closed his eyes and obeyed. As his tempo increased, as he pushed her further across the table and drove her to the edge of her sanity, she kissed his neck and whimpered against the skin. Her nails raked down his back of their own accord, until he claimed one of her hands in his, and lifted it above her head. Pressed against the cool marble above their heads, his fingers laced with hers and burnt like fire.  
She rose her hips to meet him, found her jeans getting in the way, and interrupted their motion briefly to kick them off. She mumbled sweet nothings as he claimed both her hands above her head, and nipped her lightly on her neck. She shifted so he could reach even deeper, changing the angle so she closed tighter around him, and every thrust of his powerful muscles sent shivers of shared delight through them both. The quiet desperation from before burnt like wildfire between them, and Castiel couldn’t help himself as they drove each other towards oblivion.  
Her walls fluttered around him, and he collapsed onto her neck, her name falling from his lips like a prayer even as she bit down hard on his neck, hard enough to draw blood as stars flashed in her eyes. The sharp pain as her teeth drew blood made him flinch, and as he bucked on top of her, the motion combined with the ever tightening waves of her own orgasm drove him over the edge and he emptied himself within her with a soft cry.  
As Asena’s eyes cleared, and she scratched Castiel’s back. She drew mouth away from his skin, and licked her lips. The sweet tang of his blood filled her mouth, and she closed her eyes, fighting against the images that threatened to spill into her mind. Let nothing ruin this moment, not even blood.  
As Castiel’s pleasure came to pass, he slumped to the side, sliding carefully from her, and rolled onto his back. They lay side by side until their breathing calmed. Asena rolled her head, to stare at his profile, only to find him watching her.  
“Don’t look at me like that.” She breathed with a small smile.  
He smirked, “Like what?”  
“Like… that.” He frowned slightly and she turned her head away, to stare at the ceiling.  
“I assure you I have no idea what I am doing. All I know is that I am looking at you, and suddenly I have neither the will nor want to control myself. Is it always this way?”  
“Is what?”  
“Being human.”  
Asena smiled, “Nothing about this was human Castiel.”  
She turned to see his reaction, and rolled onto her side to comfort him, he was just so confused. She placed a hand on his chest and splayed her fingers, how tiny her hand looked compared to him.  
“Don’t worry, how can it be a bad thing when it feels this good?” She meant to sound confident, but her own doubt and confusion slid into her words. He lifted his hand, to touch her cheek and brush a strand of hair from her face.  
She closed her eyes, and smiled, “See, you are a natural.”  
She didn’t need to open her eyes to see him frown, “What are you?” He asked, and her smile faded.  
“What makes you think I am anything?” She opened her eyes, and held his gaze, “I don’t live in this world Castiel, my world is libraries and field work. I don’t run with the monsters and heroes crowd. I am gloriously, wondrously normal and boring in every way.”  
His eyes stayed solemn, and serious, but he cupped her cheek. “I wouldn’t say you are boring Asena, but I also wouldn’t call you normal.”  
“Well, what about yourself? I think we are close enough now for you to tell me.”  
“You won’t believe me, I have no way to prove it.”  
Asena bit her lip, “Try me.”  
Castiel sat up, he tucked himself back into his trousers, and stood. He held out his hand to help her down. She eyed him warily, and then accepted. She had no right to be sceptical of the man, not after sleeping with him twice in the space of as many hours. She jumped down and pulled her jeans back on. What the Hell is wrong with me? As soon as her hand left his, awkwardness descended. She cringed to think of what had happened. This was completely unlike her, what he must think of her! And what about him? What kind of guy… ok fine, every guy. But he looked so innocent, so sincere. Surely he wasn’t some sick weirdo, no pervert would have such… Baby eyes. She brushed her hair back, and cleared her throat.  
“Would you like some tea?” She asked shyly, anything to break the tension in herself, the tension he seemed to be utterly oblivious of.  
“I don’t know…” he said, staring at the cups in the sink.  
Asena stepped back and hugged her arms about herself, “Ah, well, if I wanted tea…” He looked up, confused, and she asked, “Where might I find some?”  
His frown deepened, “I’m not sure, my senses don’t work like that anymore.”  
She quirked an eyebrow and chuckled, “Angel senses?”  
He looked up, and tilted his head, she shied away from the eye contact, and it made her think of things best left untouched.  
“Dean said I’m not supposed to talk about it.”  
She bit her lip to hide a smile, “Aha, and you always do what Dean tells you to?”  
He shrugged, “Generally… He is very good at being human.” She couldn’t hold back her laugh, and Castiel’s confusion deepened. “What is funny about that? Do you know a better human?”  
She shook her head, “No, ah I mean maybe not… It’s just… The way you talk it’s… I don’t know, just ignore me.”  
“You speak differently as well.”  
“Yes, well, I am English.”  
“It’s not that, it’s like… Like you are singing without any music.”  
Asena raised an eyebrow, “Alright then…”  
They stood in silence for a few long moments, Asena rubbed her hands together and tried to think of a way to escape.  
“Let me assist your hunt for tea, if we find some then I will try it.” Said Castiel, Asena peeked up. “And then I will answer any questions you have. You are right. I think we are close enough now.”  
“Yes, alright.” She chuckled nervously, excited to have some of the mystery revealed. “Ah, where do you keep your food? I guess we should start by looking there.”  
He brushed past her, his sleeve touched her shoulder, and she closed her eyes against the scent that was stirred up with his passing. Oh boy, I’m in trouble.  
She nearly turned around and walked out the bunker as he led her to that same little room from before. He strode inside as though completely oblivious, and then stuck his head out the door when she didn’t immediately follow him inside.  
“The food is kept in here.” He said softly, and Asena nodded.  
She squared her shoulders and went in. She passed him, ignoring the messy shelf where they… She shrugged it off and studying the boxes carefully this time. Indeed, she had failed to notice the carefully crafted labels. One of which actually said ‘hot beverages’. She stood on her tiptoes and peered inside. There in the corner, behind a multitude of coffee and hot chocolate sachets, was a faded box of black tea. Dusty and unopened.  
She claimed it and ripped the top off, inhaling deeply as she did so. Perfect, it was still fresh. There was sugar, and boxes of long life milk too. She gathered all this up, and ignored Castiel as she ducked under his arm to escape that dreadfully enclosed room which held their scents like potpourri.  
She made it back to the kitchen without incident, and quickly rinsed out his mug beside hers while the kettle set to boil once more in the corner. Castiel had seated himself on the kitchen counter, and sat in silence while she prepared his tea like her own. Two sugars and lots of milk. If he didn’t like it, she could always drink it.  
When it was ready, she turned around, eyed the kitchen counter and shook her head.  
“Er, why don’t we go sit in the living room? I definitely saw couches on my way in.”  
Castiel stood and motioned for her to lead the way. Asena retraced their steps, and set his mug on the small glass table that sat in between an old, but comfy looking lounge suit. She huffed herself onto the cushion and closed her eyes with a sigh.  
She gasped as a weight dipped the couch beside her. Her eyes flew open to find Castiel sitting right next to her. He leant forward to claim his own tea, and then sat forward cradling the cup.  
Asena eyed him suspiciously, but her gaze softened as he sniffed delicately at the contents of the cup. His eyes closed in appreciation and he took a sip.  
“Wait!” She said, too late. He cringed and lowered the cup. She grimaced, “It’s still too hot…”  
He set it on the table and touched his lip uttering a small, “Ouch.”  
Asena giggled, and set her own cup down. “I’m sorry…”  
He turned to her, his eyes so hurt that she sobered up immediately, and he said. “Humans are so… fragile, I never knew.”  
Asena shook her head, “What are you really?” She couldn’t imagine just any sort of creature being allowed into a hunter’s safe house.  
He looked away, a shadow crossing his features so quickly she thought she must have imagined it. He whispered softly, “I don’t know anymore,” and lent back to rest his head against the couch cushion behind him. He glanced at her sideways, and Asena’s heart broke a tiny bit.  
She reached over and brushed his cheek softly. He closed his eyes into her touch, and she bit her lip. Maybe they were both a bit broken right now, maybe that was what drew her to him so strongly.  
“I was an angel of the lord. I fell from grace… Many times. I have done terrible things, each time in the name of what I thought was the right thing to do. Now my grace has been taken from me, so I am human, or as close to human as I can get.”  
Asena studied his face for a long time. “You aren’t lying.” She sucked in a shaky breath. “An angel, wow. So angels exist. Why… No, never mind that, tell me Castiel, how long have you been a human?”  
He pursed his lips, “About a month. When all the angels were cast from Heaven, I was thrown far away from anyone I knew. Without my wings I cannot travel as I used to, and I learnt bitterly what the world is like for you people. Humans are so fragile.”  
Asena cringed, “What was it like?”  
He raised his eyebrows, “Painful. My siblings are hunting me now, which is why I have this.” He pulled up his shirt to reveal a tattoo over his last rib.  
Asena glanced down and blushed, “Yeah, I, ah, noticed that. It wards against angels?”  
“It stops them from tracking me, yes.”  
“Does it work for anyone?”  
“Sam and Dean have them too.”  
“Why would the angels be looking for them?”  
“The Winchesters are notorious with every group of creatures I believe.”  
“Sure, sure. But your siblings are not… human? They still have their wings?”  
“In a way… All of us are cut off from Heaven, so our powers are all limited. But yes, they still have their grace.”  
“What does that mean, what is grace?”  
Castiel touched his chin thoughtfully before he answered. “It’s… Our life force.”  
“How then did you lose yours where they kept theirs?”  
He cringed, “It’s a long story.”  
“Sorry,” she mumbled, “forget I asked.” She bit her lip, and reached forward to fetch her cup. The tea was a perfect temperature by now, and she closed her eyes to savour the first sip.  
When she opened them, Castiel was staring again. She clutched the cup harder, and nodded to his one where it rested on the table. “Yours should be good now too.”  
He reached forward, eyeing the cup with a healthy measure of distrust, but braved a sip, and swallowed with a small smile.  
“You were right, it is better than coffee, sweeter.”  
Asena smiled in triumph, and jigged her head from side to side.  
They drank their tea in silence, Castiel slumped further in his seat, until he was sitting barely on the cushion, his head rested against the back on the sofa.  
Asena watched him for a while and then asked. “So, what is this place?”  
Castiel opened his eyes and looked at her lazily from his reclined position. “Hmm, it’s a safe place for an organisation called the Men of Letters.”  
She quirked an eyebrow, “Men of Letters? Are they like hunters?”  
He shrugged, “Yes. No. They are gone, now we live here.”  
She frowned, “You three?”  
He shook his head, “Just Sam and Dean until… I can’t say.”  
Asena rolled her eyes, “Just tell me, I won’t freak out, I promise.”  
He turned his head and stared at her, “You won’t believe me either.”  
She shrugged, “At least it’ll make a good story right?”  
“Right…” He returned to staring at the far wall. Asena studied his face, so serene in stillness, with just the smallest hint of underlying darkness.  
“What happened to you Castiel? Beyond being cast from grace…” He pressed his lips together, and closed his eyes. Asena cringed, and put her empty cup back on the table. “I’m sorry, forget I asked.”  
He opened his eyes and looked at her, a small furrow between his brows. “I want to tell you. That’s the problem, I shouldn’t, not just because Dean said not to. I don’t know you, and I haven’t exactly had the best luck with trusting people recently… Or ever really.”  
Asena stared at his lips, at his hands as they lay next to his legs on the couch. The picture of dejection. She moved one hand slowly to brush against his thumb.  
“You could trust me, if you wanted to.” She said with a small smile.  
The cushions of the chair creaked beneath her and she tucked her legs beneath her and leant forward so he could bring her hand to his chest, to hold it beneath his heart as his thumb made the small circles.  
“What is it about you?” He asked, that small crease between his brows once more. “Something that makes being human so… frustrating, and wonderful.”  
Asena frowned, “Castiel, you’ve only known me for a few hours.”  
“Yes,” he interrupted smoothly, “and yet in all my existence I’ve never felt so… conflicted.”  
“Conflicted?” Asked Asena carefully.  
“Yes, glad to be human, so that I can enjoy the things my body is suddenly starved for. Things I never knew how to appreciate before today. Like tea, and well, the other thing.” He smiled, and then looked back into her eyes. “Is it always like this?”  
She shrugged, “Like I said before, nothing about this is human.” She frowned at their hands, “What are you doing with me Castiel?”  
“I don’t know.”  
She bit back the sting his words had in her heart, and gently retracted her hand. It was ridiculous to feel hurt, she barely knew him after all. What happened between them was a mistake. Delicious yes, but still a mistake.  
She rubbed her hair, and sat forward. “Ah, where is the bathroom? I really need a shower, or bath. Maybe both.” She chuckled nervously.  
Castiel frowned for a moment, “I am not sure.”  
“Ah,” she giggled, “No problem, I’m sure I can find it without too much difficulty.”  
Castiel stood with her and wiped his hands on his trousers, “Would you like me to help you look? I could probably use a shower too.” Asena raised an eyebrow, and Castiel paused. “What? Is that not normally a shared activity?”  
Asena burst out laughing, and then covered her mouth, “Oh, I am sorry, but if I hadn’t believed that you were an angel, things like that make it far too obvious. You are clueless aren’t you?” Castiel looked away, embarrassed, and a tad irritated. “I’m sorry, forgive me. No, showering is usually not a two person job.” He looked so dejected, that Asena bit her lip and playfully tugged on his tie. “Though I am sure it’s a lot more fun with two people.”  
He raised an eyebrow and turned his head slowly. The hint of that dark lust seeped into the corner of his eyes, and she knew she was forgiven. She released his tie, and walked away, before either of them could take her teasing seriously.  
The bathroom wasn’t all that hard to find, and she thanked her past self for never learning to unpack her clothes at a hotel. Making her hasty escape fruitful except for a lack of toiletries.  
The water heated up quickly, and she opted for a shower simply so she wouldn’t have time to sit in silence with her own thoughts. The sound of the water streaming down her body was enough to distract her just enough. When she felt clean, she shut off the water with a sigh and wrapped herself in a towel.  
Luckily her auburn hair was straight, and easy to untangle with her fingers. She pulled on her summer pyjamas, a baggy long sleeved shirt and tatty mid-thigh shorts, and looked in the mirror.  
Here, away from the angel’s influence, she could see the sadness expressing itself in her tired eyes and pallid complexion. Jack’s death... It hadn’t hit her yet. Things were moving too quickly for her to have had time to stop and think about it just yet. But she could feel it, a weight in her heart, waiting for the right moment to drop.  
She splashed her face with cold water, and exited the bathroom. She found the living room quickly enough, and breathed a sigh of relief to see the familiar dark head resting in the same position on the couch. The mere sight of him quelled the rising sense of darkness, and she breathed out a sigh and padded over to him.  
He turned as she entered his peripheral, and she chuckled.  
“There are two bathrooms?”  
He touched his wet hair, and grey sweater self-consciously. “Yes.” He glanced at her new outfit, and then reached forward. “I made you more tea.”  
Asena beamed, and took the mug from him. “You are a super star, thank you!” She inhaled the steam rising from her mug gratefully, and sighed back against the chair. “Ah, this is perfect.”  
Castiel watched her with a small smile. “Your smile… It makes me happy.”  
Asena blushed, and buried her face behind her cup. She peeked over at him and said, “Where is your cup?”  
He shrugged, “I finished it already.”  
She took a sip, and realised it was quite a good temperature already, perhaps a tad cold even. A good thing, so she could take deep sips that warmed her to the tips of her toes, and then set of mug down quickly and fold her feet underneath her.  
“What’s the time?” She asked.  
He shrugged, “I don’t know, I do not have a clock.”  
“Ah, never mind then, it feels late… How long do you think the Winchesters will be?”  
“They may stay out there all night, hunting is not an exact art as far as I can tell.”  
Asena hummed, “Mm, can’t say I’ve ever understood it all that well either.” She rested her head against the back of the couch, and struggled not to close her heavy eyes. “May I ask you something?”  
Castiel shrugged, “Sure.”  
“Do you miss it, being an angel?”  
He looked at the ceiling, considering his answer carefully. “Until recently, I have been too busy trying to survive to think about it much. But out there… I did miss it, very much so. A lot of things would have been simpler had I been whole. Now… I guess I don’t know just yet. It might not be possible to go back, so why should I pine after something I may never have again?”  
Asena studied his face, “Indeed,” she whispered.  
“But there are perks to being human, like tea… And hot showers. Sleep and dreams.” He turned his head to face her, “I think I could grow to like it quite a lot.”  
She ducked her head and smiled, he reached over and brushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen to hide her face. She froze, and then breathed into the contact as he cradled her face.  
“What are you?” He asked softly, searching her eyes in wonder.  
She opened herself up just a fraction, releasing the tight hold on her most secret inner thoughts for a moment, so she could gaze into his eyes with the same amount of fervour. In his eyes, behind the baby blue, was light, and kindness. Never before had she seen such a wondrously pure soul.  
She smiled, and broke the contact to take a final sip of tea. “I am nothing and no-one. You shouldn’t waste your time with me. Especially if you are new to this whole human thing. The world is full of beautiful people.”  
“I have seen them all, millennia of humanity. I have never seen you.”  
She chuckled, “Aha! That in itself should tell you just how ordinary I am. To be looked over by the angels!” She cast a dramatic hand over her forehead and placed her empty cup on the table. “How terrible for me.”  
Castiel snatched her hand and touched her cheek all at once, concern written all over his glorious face. “Do not despair, if the angels cannot see you, this is a good thing.”  
Asena smiled sadly, “A joke Castiel, I was joking.” He frowned, and Asena’s smile deepened. “You are wonderful.”  
He glanced between her eyes and her lips, his confused expression lingering, and darkening. Quick as that, the light hearted nature of their contact blossomed and Asena realised that she was in his arms again, her feet tucked beneath him as he leant forward to caress her cheeks. How did they end up like this again?  
Her breath hitched, and she leant forward to press her lips against his, crushing any further questions that threatened to spill forth.  
His touch was so tender, his hand moved down her cheek to rest in the hollow of her neck. Asena hummed, and felt that it would be quite nice to have him this close always. Where his scent overwhelmed all else, and the warm surety of his body kept even her mildest of fears at bay. Safe she realised with a start. He made her feel safe.  
She parted her lips, and sucked on his bottom lip. His mouth opened, and his tongue came forward to seek hers out. She sighed, and allowed the taste of him to coat her mouth, erasing any trace of sleep or sadness that may have lingered from before.  
She pushed closer to him on the couch, he reached over to lift her, and set her back down when she was straddling his lap. Her body ached in response to the heat she could feel beneath her, and wetness already coated her soft shorts. She wondered if he might be ready again so soon… And then felt him twitch beneath her.  
She bit his lip playfully, and he smirked. His hands squeezed her waist on either side of her, his thumbs anchored themselves on her hip bones. They pushed her down and away, and then pulled her forward. She gasped as a jolt of desire rippled through her at the gentle friction he was creating.  
She put a finger on his lip, and traced a line down over his chin, across his throat, over the soft fabric of his shirt, and hooked it on the waist band of his suit pants. He growled softly, and she bit her lip, her fingers popping the button off. As she slid the zipped down, she held his gaze, daring him to react as she freed him from his undergarments and held his shaft in her hand. Her core throbbed once, and she cast aside all ideas of playful teasing. Instead she lifted herself on her knees, and moved forward, then lowered herself down, guiding him into the leg of her short pyjama bottoms till his tip rested against her core.  
She gently lowered herself, rubbing his velvet tip up and down across her sensitive labia in achingly slow circles. He closed his eyes and let out a soft groan, so she lowered herself a little further, and he slid forward an inch to rest just inside her. She was so wet that she didn’t need to guide him any further, and he could reach up, secure his hold on her waist, and control her movements as she slid down onto him. She widened her base, and rocked back and forth as she descended, until she was straddling him once more, his cock deep within her. As she rocked forward, he hissed and his fingers clutched her arms. Shivers of delight wound their way from her belly to her tongue, and she nipped at his neck.  
How was it possible to be so insatiable? She squeezed her thighs around him, and felt him shudder in response. She rocked herself forward again, jerking her hips up at the end so his eyes widened at the near loss of control. She massaged him gently at first, peaking his desire so slowly. Even so, with each rotation, shivers started along her body as tendrils of pleasure rippled from her core. She wanted to tease him, but had somehow ended up racing towards release herself.  
She stopped suddenly, clenching her thighs around him to seat herself as deep as possible on his lap. He grasped her hips, and hissed. His expression was intense, almost angry, and she quivered at the thought. He lifted his hips, bucking beneath her in that same slow rhythm and Asena bit her lip, her body returning to the rhythm, eager to continue where she left off.  
She whimpered, and leant forward to bury her face in his neck. The scent of his blood, from his wounds, sung to her, and she felt her own blood rise in response. Pushing down the instincts that threatened to seize control, she arched her body back. Her hands linked behind his neck for balance, and then she squealed as his hands gripped her flesh tight, and he flipped them so he was hovering above her along the couch, her legs wrapped around his waist.  
Clearly he was tired of her teasing, and he braced himself with a hand behind her head, and started to work himself in her. His mouth hovered languidly above hers, and she bit her lip as he increased his tempo. She was already so close, her wall quivered at the friction. She gripped the sides of the cushion as he thrust even harder, slamming into her mercilessly until they collapsed together. As he came, Castiel called out her name, and buried his face in her hair. Asena simply arched her back and cried soundlessly to the Gods.  
As Castiel stopped quivering inside her, he shifted his weight to the couch beside her. Their legs remained entwined, and Castiel turned his head so it was resting in the curve of Asena’s shoulder. His breath tickled her neck, but she simply stared at the ceiling.


End file.
